


L♡ve Delivery

by LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Delivery guy - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay Founding Fathers (Hamilton), Hamilton References, Hospitals, Inspired by Hamilton, Jamilton - Freeform, Love, M/M, Nurses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet/pseuds/LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet
Summary: Jamilton. I don't know what I'm doing, yay!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 6





	L♡ve Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! As the description says, I don't know what I'm trying to do here, I just needed some more Jamilton. Enjoy this first chapter!

The sunset was stunning that day, the sun bade his farewell from behind the hills and cast his last rays all around while a neat line of clouds started to darken into the blue and violet shades of the night. It was a summer Saturday night and all the coming ang going of the cars around the streets was already lightening the city with millions of little red and white car lights. Alexander put the cigarette out and stood up from the park bench, stretching his back after half an hour of stillness – he needed to be ready for the load of work he was going to have for the night.

_Ding._

He quickly checked his phone and mentally noted the restaurant and the address for the delivery, hopping on his bike and rushing on his way to the Chinese restaurant on 37th Street. He already knew the address, he could’ve bet his full month salary on the certainty that the lady in the big yellow house on 65th street would’ve ordered Chinese food on Saturday – she never missed a week.

He rode all the way to the restaurant while mentally going through his political history’s notes for the following day’s exam, trying to remember all the details of Hamilton’s financial plan – with the exact same name of the founding father, his teacher would definitely ask him about that. He grabbed the paper bags from the waitress and stuffed them in his bike case, riding back to the upper east side. Another thing he was certain about was that the yellow-housed lady would always order the same exact things – two Kung Pao chickens, one spicy pork with rice, three dumplings servings with additional soya sauce and three fortune cookies. Alexander had always wondered whether she ate it all by herself or there actually were other people living in that house. He propped the bike against the gate and ringed at the door, already checking his phone for other orders.

“Oh, hi there – wow you were super-fast.”

“Yeah,” Alexander muttered distractedly before realizing it was not the usual lady's voice; he looked up to see the cutest freckled boy he’d ever met, “I mean, thanks, it was my first order so I’ve still got enough energy, you know –

“Is it... 27 dollars? Sorry, I know we always take the same stuff but it’s my mum who usually pays,” he rubbed the back of his head in the most adorable way and Alexander coughed before retrieving his voice.

“Err, yes, it’s 27. Do you live here with her? I never saw you before,” he smiled, hoping not to sound too stalker-y, “I work every weekend and it's always me who deliver your order.”

“Right,” the boy seemed a bit puzzled but smiled a shy smile, “no, I only come here for the weekend, that’s why we always order on Saturday, it’s kinda our tradition,” he shrugged, handing the money to Alexander, “anyway, keep the change.”

“Thanks man, I hope I’ll see you again next week then,” Alexander smiled back, “not because of the tip, just in case you were wondering.”

He got on his bike and rode away again, casting a quick glance at the handsome boy that was still staring at him from the doorstep.

* * *

_Ding! New order – Café China 37th Street._

Alexander quickly tapped on ‘accept order’ and put his phone away; he lightened a cigarette while waiting for the restaurant to hand him the usual paper bags – he’d prepared himself this time, parking his bike right outside the Chinese restaurant even before receiving the order (and praying that no one would order something before Mrs. Laurens). He’d been lucky, so he grabbed the bags and pedaled to Pretty Boy’s house – he knew now that his name was John and that he was studying biology; after that first Saturday night, Alexander had always found John waiting for him on the doorstep instead of his mother. Maybe Alex was not the only one who was willing to wait the whole week only to see that smiley freckled face again, maybe John was also a bit interested.

“Hey John,” he almost threw the bike aside and beamed at the guy, “how’s my favourite client?”

“Alexander,” John waved at him – god, the way he said his name warmed his heart already – “I’m great now, how did your last exam go?”

“I passed it full points,” Alexander grinned, bragging a little, “I was thinking about celebrating with some friends next week – perhaps you could join us?”

“I’d love to,” John cast a worried glance behind him before stealing Alexander’s pen from the pocket of his jacket and scribbling something on a one-dollar bill, “that’s my number, you can text me the time and place.”

“How secretive,” Alex giggled, amazed by the man’s behaviour.

“I’m sorry, err, my parents like to try and control every single aspect of my life, so I prefer not to let them know that we’re friends,” he said with a sad tone, “I’ll wait for your message though!”

“I can’t wait to see you again,” Alexander slipped the dollar into his pocket and grabbed his bike to go, “see you soon, John.”

“See you, Alex.”

Alexander felt like he was flying on the streets, light as a feather. The one-dollar bill in the pocket of his jeans was the only thing that mattered at the moment; he couldn’t believe he actually had the guts to ask John out – and he’d said yes! He pulled out his phone and called his best friend to tell him the news.

“Gilbert, you will never believe what happened!” he shouted while heading to the Italian restaurant on 44th Street.

But he didn’t have the time to tell Gilbert about John, because a black car decided to ignore the red traffic light and by the time Alex tried to hit the brakes it was already too late. The world seemed to freeze for a long moment, while Alexander – this time literally – flown into the air for an interminable second. The only thought he was able to produce was a silent praise to himself because that night he'd decided to wear a helmet, and then he hit the tarmac with a painful thud and everything went blank.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The annoying noise of the monitors around him seemed to be echoing over and over within his head, the smell of sanitizer filled his nostrils and, as soon as he dared to open his eyes, the light seemed to stab him in the eyeballs. He had a splitting headache. Wait – it was not only that, every single part of his body hurt as hell.

“Gmorning darlin’, you’re finally back with the living,” a low voice came from the right side of his bed and Alexander tried to turn his head towards the man without any success, “don’t move too much, you have a neck brace and you can’t take it off until your back is completely healed.”

“Shush,” Alexander shut his eyes closed again, “fuck, this is not happening, it’s just a fucking nightmare.”

“Hey, no swearing in the hospital,” the voice coldly answered back, “and stop trying to move your arms, for god’s sake, or I’ll have to put you to sleep again.”

Alexander groaned, trying to ignore both the pulsing headache and the voice. Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation in his right arm and relaxed at once – oh yes, much better.

“Ok, back to sleep darlin’, you’ll be better in a while,” the voice was the last thing he heard before shifting into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
